Un último beso, pero no el último
by Nezusawa
Summary: [Drabble] Karamatsu pidió un último beso e Ichimatsu estuvo de acuerdo, pero no sería el último. [Ichikara]


—Tienes las manos ásperas.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Solo bromeo.

La expresión tan típica de " _off_ " cuando algo no le parecía gracioso se dibujó en el rostro de Karamatsu.

Había estado leyendo una revista de modas, de aquellas que solía comprar. Estuvo hojeándola, sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el borde del sillón y no se había percatado de la presencia de Ichimatsu. Normal en él, escabulléndose cuando menos lo esperaba y en esta ocasión no había sido la excepción.

Se subió descalzo sobre el sillón, detrás de él, y se había sentado, con sus rodillas tocando su estómago, y abrazado su cuello, para descansar su mentón sobre su hombro.

De haber sucedido esto algún tiempo atrás hubiera dado un brinco de la sorpresa y era seguro que Ichimatsu hubiera corrido despavorido con la vergüenza pintando su rostro, pero a estas alturas era algo tan normal como el dormir uno al lado del otro o tomar baños juntos. Todo lo hacían juntos, así que fue bastante inevitable, pero no con una connotación negativa, sino todo lo contrario. Había estado esperando que lo fuera.

Los brazos de Ichimatsu entibiaron su cuello y le relajó bastante. Ahora con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeándole. Tras unos minutos había soltado la revista y con ambas manos había buscado las de Ichimatsu, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. El abrazo se había roto, pero aquello era algo mejor, tocar sus manos, entrelazar sus dedos era un gesto tan significativo para él.

—Sigues tratándome mal.

Comentó, mientras observaba los largos y nudosos dedos de Ichimatsu.

—Si no lo hiciera, no sería yo mismo.

Ichimatsu había respondido, con los ojos cerrados, adormilado por la cercanía.

—¿Desde cuanto a Ichimatsu le preocupa ser el mismo?

Preguntó con un tono curioso y juguetón. Resoplando un suspiro sin dejar de acariciar sus dedos con los propios. Las manos de Ichimatsu normalmente eran frías, pero había descubierto una forma de mantenerlas cálidas. Aquella era la forma perfecta.

—No lo sé.

Respondió restándole importancia y él se permitió reír un poco, bastante suave.

Conocía bastante bien a Ichimatsu, su trato en un principio no había sido el mejor, lo había ignorado porque en cierto punto había creído que realmente su presencia le molestaba. Fue mejor el guardar distancia, pero el trato había aumentado cuando este había pensado que el alejarse lo disminuiría. Una cosa llevo a la otra, bastante tiempo y situaciones le habían llevado a darse cuenta que siempre había sido una manera de buscar atención, una no muy buena ni sana, pero no le juzgaba, no podría hacerlo.

Pero pensar en ello no llevaba a nada, ahora era el presente y no podría ser mejor.

Las cosas habían cambiado, aunque algunas, como en este caso, no. Seguía molestándole como antaño, pero de una manera más cálida, como en este caso.

—¿Piensas comprar algo? Pregunto porque es una revista nueva. Bastante típico en ti en comprar nuevas cuando necesitas algo, ¿no tienes suficiente ropa ya?

Frunció la boca pensativo. De tener bastante ropa, la tenía. No venía al caso mencionar la cantidad ya que él sabía perfectamente cuantas prendas habían en el armario. Normal en él en quejarse un poco por esto, pero sabía que le preocupaba más que nada su bolsillo. Tan atento como siempre. Eso le cautivo bastante.

—Hehe. Nunca es suficiente, siempre hay ocasiones especiales en que lucir un atuendo nuevo, _**Buraza**_.

—Ocasiones especiales si tuvieras un trabajo o amigos con quienes salir. Y no uses el " ** _Buraza_** " conmigo, me irrita.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué sería mejor? **_Hunny_**? **_Darling_**? **_Kitten_**?

Ichimatsu guardó silencio y él simplemente estrechó sus manos con un poco más de fuerza.

—Es imposible el no llamarte **_Buraza_** , _**Buraza**_. ¡Oh! Al menos que a Ichimatsu le moleste porque lo uso con los demás… Tal vez, Tal vez...

—No hay que ser muy inteligente.

—¡Sigues tratándome mal!

—¡No lo haría si supieras escuchar!

—Lo hago, lo hago.

—No, no lo haces.

Mientras Ichimatsu gruñía sobre su hombro, él reía divertido cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

—No importa, haz lo que quieras.

— ** _Hunny_**.

—No funciona.

— ** _Darling_**.

—Suena extraño.

— ** _Kitten_**.

—Ni siquiera sé que significa.

— _ **Bu**_ -

—NO.

—Ichimatsu.

—Karamatsu.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de aquella tonta discusión. Aunque no lo podría llamar de esa manera porque no habían discutido realmente. Con el tiempo había aprendido que del cien porciento de las quejas de Ichimatsu solo el diez porciento eran serias y las demás eran para simplemente negarse un poco y a la final ceder. Negaba todo, pero en realidad lo quería todo.

Volteó su cabeza un poco, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el rostro malhumorado de Ichimatsu y estiró sus labios de manera coqueta.

—Un último antes de que lleguen los demás.

—Uno por ahora, pero no el último.

— ** _Sure_** , _**sure**_.

Observó la sonrisa en su rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso superficial. Muestra no solo de cariño como hermanos, si no de amor como algo más. Estaba seguro de que aquello había entre los dos y no podía sentirse más dichoso de eso. Aunque muy a su pesar Ichimatsu aún fuera algo difícil con él, pero si habían llegado hasta estos momentos, estaba seguro que algún día Ichimatsu podría sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Era lo que más quería, aparte de quererle a él.


End file.
